


In the Rain

by Kitsilver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa babies, F/F, Family, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsilver/pseuds/Kitsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke enjoys the rain on a quiet, peaceful day in Polis. Lexa comes out to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

Clarke had always loved the rain.

She loved the sound of it hitting the roof over her head, the different sounds it made when it hit the leaves in the trees. There was just something so soothing about looking out into the vast array of green trees and seeing the rain falling down. It was beautiful and quiet. And so peaceful.

How different the world was from those days on the Ark when she could only dream of seeing this vast green space. How different from those early days on the ground when the forest was a place to fear.

Clarke looked down at the tiny bundle strapped securely to her chest, a small blonde head peeking out from layers of warm clothing. Clarke smiled and kissed her sleeping daughter’s head, closing her eyes as the smell of soft, clean baby wafted up to her nose. 

How different indeed.

It had been many months since peace had finally been secured between the Arkadians and the 12 clans. Lexa had enforced that barricade, and within weeks Abby and Kane had overthrown Pike, Octavia and Clarke working alongside them. Despite calls for Pike’s death, Kane had practiced _jus drein no jus daun_ and exiled Pike with a few days supply and no guns, along with anyone else who cared to join him. Few did. Arkadia became the 13th clan and those in the coalition who grumbled about the 13th’s inclusion eventually bowed to Lexa’s will. What followed finally was peace, peace unlike anything Clarke or Lexa had ever known.

Lexa.

Clarke smiled, and with her eyes closed she just relived all the memories. From that moment they said goodbye, not knowing if they would ever see each other again. From the moment the barricade finally fell and Lexa was out there waiting for her. That kiss they shared in front of everyone, now that was something Abby didn’t expect to see. Going back with Lexa to Polis, along with Abby and Kane, to solidify their place as the 13th clan. Clarke staying after Abby and Kane left, to serve as her clan’s ambassador, but also to be with Lexa. The first time Lexa finally said I love you, and Clarke said it back, knowing that finally they had done everything they needed to do for their people. All the long days that passed after, with Lexa being Heda, and Clarke learning all that meant. She stood at Lexa’s side as she administered justice, patrolled her lands, and enforced every day her message of peace. And all the long nights that followed, when they had nothing to do but each other, and the mornings that always came with them wrapped up in each other as golden light from the new day filtered into their room.

Little Anya was a surprise.

Clarke felt her daughter stir against her chest. She opened her eyes to see big green eyes looking back at her, little wisps of blonde hair falling around a chubby face. Clarke lifted the baby from her chest and snuggled her face into the baby’s warm belly, hearing Anya coo and feeling the wave of little arms.

Then she heard, “Clarke.”

She didn’t have to open her eyes to know who it was. She would know that voice anywhere.

She looked up to find Lexa standing just underneath the overhang, looking adorably slightly disgruntled, her long dark hair wet from the rain and her commander clothing looking much the same. Green eyes, the same shade as those of the baby Clarke held in her arms, and a face that was still so dear. Clarke tucked the baby back into the warm carrying pouch on her chest and smiled at her mate.

“You were looking for me?”

Lexa gave an exasperated huff as she walked toward Clarke, sitting beside her on the wooden bench and looking at her with an expression Clarke could tell was fighting to stay annoyed. Lexa took Clarke’s hand and easily, naturally, wove their fingers together.

“Why are you out here in the rain?” Lexa asked.

“I just wanted to get out,” Clarke said. She smiled. “And you know I love being out in the rain.”

“But the baby,” Lexa said, looking at the little bundle on Clarke’s chest and back at her face. “Will she get cold out here? Are you warm enough?”

Clarke kissed her worried mate on the lips, gently, loving her for being worried and wanting her to know there was no reason to be. “I’m fine. We’re fine,” she said.

Lexa gave a little sigh and wrapped her arms around her mate and child. She sounded weary.

“What’s wrong, love?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head. “Just a minor dispute with two clans from the west. I’ll have to ride out there soon and settle it.” She hesitated for a moment then said, “I’d rather not leave you, but…”

“Its fine,” Clarke said, holding a hand up to Lexa’s cheek. It had only been a few months since Anya was born and Clarke was still not comfortable riding. But it would be the first time they’d be apart since that long ago day when Clarke had ridden away from Polis to help fix things in Arkadia. Clarke had gone with Lexa to every clan dispute and meeting that required Lexa to be away from Polis. This would be the first time in a long while that they’d be separated.

“I’ll miss you,” Clarke said.

Lexa kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her hand tightly. “I’ll miss you too.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Well,” Clarke said before giving Lexa another kiss and securing the baby more securely to her. “Maybe it’s time we head inside then.”

“We don’t have to go just yet,” Lexa said, “as long as you and Anya are not getting cold.”

Clarke laughed and sent her mate a wink and a smile. “I’m plenty warm, love. But if you’re leaving tomorrow we should make the most of tonight.” She grinned. “Race you back?”

Clarke walked briskly away, holding the baby securely, not exactly racing away. She heard her mate’s low chuckle before Lexa swept out from beneath the overhand and caught up to her in a few easy strides. Lexa held her coat over Clarke to shield her from the rain and Clarke smiled at her in thanks. The way Lexa smiled back at her, so happy and full of love, never failed to make Clarke feel so warm inside.

They went back to their room and made the most of that night, knowing it wasn’t goodbye, but savoring it just the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as always to my gf. Yes, I know babies aren't your thing, but CLEXA babies! =D 
> 
> In my mind, this is the future waiting for Clarke and Lexa. After all the fighting, when they finally have peace, these are the moments I want them to have together.


End file.
